Avengers: Endgame
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Tagline = Avenge the fallen. | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** *** *** *** Several unnamed others ** ** ** ** Several unnamed others * ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Several unnamed agents * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** *** *** **** ***** *** **** *** *** ** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******* ******* ******** ********* * ** *** * ** *** ** ** * ** *** **** ***** * (Steve and Peggy are married) ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * and * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * | Plot = Clint is teaching his daughter Laura how to shoot a bow and arrow, being called by his wife to join the family for hotdogs. While he and the children question her bizarre tastes in wanting mayo on a hot dog, Laura vanishes and soon after, so do the rest of Clint's family. (Unknown to him, Thanos had just wiped out half the life in the universe, with his family as the unlucky ones to get culled.) Following their fight with Thanos on Titan, Tony and Nebula discover that the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship suffered damage in the battle (likely from the moon debris Thanos rained down on them). Managing to repair the power source enough for two days, they have run out of power and are stranded too far from any civilization for help. Tony plays games with Nebula, who starts bonding with him and treating his stab wound. After 22 days, they are out of food and will lose oxygen in a few hours. Tony records a goodbye message for Pepper, drifting off to sleep. However, his rest is interrupted by an orange glowing approaching the ship: its Captain Marvel. On earth, the Avengers are still reeling from their defeat and trying to figure out who on Earth was a victim of the snap. Captain Marvel brings Tony and Nebula to the compound, much to their relief. Tony is happy to see Pepper survived, sharing a moment with her. Rocket joins Nebula on the stairs of the ship, both mourning their surrogate family. After being brought up to speed, Tony snaps at Cap for his failure; he reminds him about the idea he gave about a suit of armor around the planet (which lead to Ultron, due to Wanda giving him a vision of his worst fear two years ago), and that Cap told him they'd lose together if they couldn't protect the world. However, Rocket and Nebula have some good news; when the snap occured, it released a unique ripple effect across the universe. A few days ago, a similar one happened on a planet called Titan II. As Tony is too badly malnourished, Cap, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Danvers, Rhodey, Rocket and Nebula head for the planet. Once there, they cut off Thanos' hand to get the stones. However, to their horror, Thanos reveals that he destroyed the stones using their own power to ensure his work couldn't be undone. In a rage, Thor decapitates Thanos, remembering the Mad Titan's taunt about not going for his head. Five years later... 2023 The Earth has more or less returned to proper stability. Rogers is leading a support group of survivors, encouraging them to move on from their losses. At the Avengers Facility, Nat is on a video call with Okoye, Rhodey, Danvers, Rocket and Nebula about progress in stabilizing Earth and the rest of the universe; Danvers, Rocket and Nebula are busy quelling chaos on other worlds, while Okoye and Rhodey are keeping an eye on Earth. Once the other four hang up, Nat asks Rhodey about Clint's location; he reveals a Mexican cartel was wiped out recently. Since the loss of his family, Clint has gone on bloody crusade to "rectify" the decimation's mistake in leaving criminals alive. (Due to the still-turbulent society, Clint can't be caught due to the lack of manpower; putting him on trial if he was caught wouldn't likely work ether, as many people would be siding with his decision to wipe out criminals out of their grief.) Rogers joins her, joking that Thanos wasn't all wrong, as the water is cleaner and there's less pollution. Elsewhere, Luis's van with the tunnel to the quantum realm has since been put in an impound lot; a rat accidentally steps on the activation button and Scott Lang is spat out, confused by his surroundings. After getting the security guard to let him out with the equipment, Scott is shocked to see the effects of the snap. He races to his ex-wife's house to see if his daughter is still alive; to his shock, he is greeted by an early teen version of Cassie, who is happy to see her father again. Lang goes to the Avengers Facility, surprising Nat and Rogers. He explains that time moves differently in the quantum realm; he was in there for five hours, basically an hour for each year. He theorizes that they can use this time dilation to their advantage and use time travel to bring past versions of the Infinity Stones to the present day and reverse the snap's effects. They go to ask Tony for help, but he is unwilling to jeopardize the life of his four year-old daughter Morgan. Knowing only one other genius, Nat and Rogers take Lang to see Bruce Banner, who is now a celebrity as "Professor Hulk"; Bruce figured out how to maintain his mind and have the strength of the Hulk. Their experiments with time travel accidentally alter Lang's age briefly, only to have Tony arrive and reveal that he is willing to help them (if it means they can bring back his protege/surrogate son Spider-Man). Nat recruits Clint for the mission, while Nebula, Rocket and Rhodey return. They also go to New Asgard to recruit Thor, who has become an overweight bitter drunk to forget his troubles; when offered redemption, Thor agrees to join. Once the group is assembled, Bruce explains that unlike EVERY single time travel movie everyone has seen, anything they do in the past will NOT alter their present day; instead, it will create alternate realities, meaning they don't have to worry about the timeline. Lang explains that without Hank Pym to create more Pym particales, there's only enough left for 10 round trips - a particle for each trip. Tony reveals he create devices to control when they go in time, which is in wrist-worn form. As everyone has "damn-near been killed" by a stone (except Lang), they go over all the times they seen the stones in the past to figure out locations. While brainstorming with Tony and Bruce, Nat realizes that they can obtain three stones at the same time if they pick the right year. Choosing New York 2012 (for the tesseract, Loki's scepter and the Eye of Agamoto), Morag 2014 (for the orb and a trip to Vomir) and Asgard 2013 (for the Aether), the group divides into three teams. Tony, Rogers, Bruce and Lang will go to 2012, Nebula, Rhodey, Clint and Nat will go to 2014 and Thor and Rocket will go 2013. Arriving in New York 2012 just after Bruce transformed into the Hulk to join the fight, Tony, Rogers, Lang and Bruce watch as the Hulk smashes Chitauri from an alley, embarrassing Bruce. Bruce is to go the Sanctum Sanctorum for the Time Stone, while they get the Space and Mind Stones after their past selves arrest Loki. Arriving on the roof of the Sanctum, Bruce finds the Ancient One blasting Chitauri away. She reveals that he's four years too early to find Dr. Strange there, but Bruce insists she hand over the Time Stone. The Ancient One pushes Bruce's astral form out of his body and reveals that taking the Stones from their places in time will cause chaotic alternate timelines as the stones maintain balance. Bruce understands, explaining that once they are done with the stones in the future, they will return them. In Stark Tower, Tony tells Lang how to give his past self a mild heart attack by unplugging part of his Arc Reactor. This distraction allows him to take the case with the Tesserect in it, but unfortunately, Hulk bursts through the stairs, angry at being forced to use them; the case opens and lands near Loki, who uses it to vanish. Elsewhere, Rogers joins Agents Sitwell and Brumelo in the elevator as they prepare to take Loki's scepter to Dr. List. He whispers "Hail HYDRA" to Sitwell, tricking him into thinking he's joined HYDRA. Unfortunately, 2012 Rogers mistakes his 2023 self for Loki in disguise, leading to the two of them fighting; distracting his past self by telling him Bucky is still alive, Rogers knocks himself out and returns to his team's arrival point. Tony reveals that they have an option for the Tesserect and more particles in 1970; they entrust Lang with the scepter and he returns to the present. Arriving in 1970, Tony reveals that they are at an SSR/S.H.I.E.L.D. base where they've been keeping the Tesserect and where Hank Pym is still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers makes a call to Pym, telling him that some soliders opened a dangerous package of materials he needs for his work, tricking him out of his lab. Hiding in an office to briefly avoid security, Rogers sees it belongs to his love Peggy Carter. Tony manages to get the Tesserect in a briefcase but runs into his father Howard. Tony passes himself off as Howard Potts, learning his father was worried about how to raise him. Telling him that he's got a daughter, Tony subtly encourages his father to not worry about how to raise his child. Reuniting with Rogers, they both return to the present. In 2013 Asgard, Thor spots Jane being escorted around the palace, having a breakdown. Rocket encourages him to talk to Jane long enough for him to extract the Aether from her. However, the very next moment, Thor vanishes to watch his mother Frigga. Frigga spots Thor, immediately realizing he's the future version of her son. Thor asks for her council, and they return to her room. In the meantime, Rocket extracts the Infinity Stone from Jane, alarming everyone. He rejoins Thor, who calls for Mjnoir, discovering that he is still worthy of it. They return to the present. In 2014, Nebula, Rhodey, Clint and Nat arrrive at Morag. Clint and Nat head to Vomir on a craft from Quill's ship, while Nebula and Rhodey knock out Quill to get the Power Stone before him. When they prepare to return, only Rhodey does; Nebula becomes paralyzed due her cybernetics accidentally linked with 2014 self, allowing 2014 Thanos to learn of their plan. He kidnaps her and disguises her past self as her, sending her to the present to allow his arrival in that time. On Vomir, Nat and Clint meet the Red Skull, who reveals the Soul Stone can only be retrieved by giving up a loved one. Nat sacrifices herself, as she has no family other than the Avengers. A devastated Clint returns to the present. In 2023, everyone returns at the same time, learning of the Soul Stone's price. Mourning her briefly, Tony uses his nanotech to create a new gauntlet. Bruce offers to snap his fingers, as his Hulk body is resistant to the stones' gamma radiation. Right as he snaps his fingers, 2014 Nebula activates the time machine, allowing Thanos's ship to begin its arrival. Once the snap occurs, Clint is happily surprised to get a call from his wife. Lang notices more birds outside, coming to the conclusion they've won. However, Thanos' ship arrives and destroys the compound. 2014 Nebula is instructed by her father to retrieve the stones so he may redo his work. In the meantime, Outriders are attempting hunt down Clint, who has the gauntlet; Bruce, Rocket and Rhodey are trapped under rubble with water slowly rising. Lang is racing to their location to help. 2014 Nebula finds Clint and takes the gauntlet, only to be confronted by 2023 Nebula and 2014 Gamora, who was won over by Nebula's sisterly love. Having not experienced the events that helped 2023 Nebula change, the 2014 version attempts to kill them; however, 2014 Nebula is killed by the original before she can harm 2014 Gamora. Tony, Rogers and Thor look out from the rubble in utter shock at the sight of Thanos. Pissed off and not caring its a trap, all three engauge him in battle, as Thanos reveals he will rebuild the universe after the devastation, so no-one will attempt this again. They fight him with Thor using both Mjnoir and Stormbreaker to attempt decapitating Thanos with Rogers holding Thanos in a headlock; however, because this version was not weakened severely from using the Infinity Gauntlet, his flesh is still resistant to most harm. Thanos pins Thor, about to kill him; however, Mjnoir flies past Thor and into the hands of Captain America (which Thor foresaw was possible back when they fought Ultron). Thanos calls upon his Chitauri and Outrider armies to kill the Avengers. Rogers recieves a call from Falcon, telling him he's on his right. A portal appears, and T'Challa, Shura and Okoye step out of it, followed by Falcon. Acknowledging each other, T'Challa yells to his Wakandan army to prepare for battle. More portals open, with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Wanda, Bucky, Pepper, Wasp, Valkyrie, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Ravengers, and the army of Asgard all marching out of portals to join the battle. Lang emerges from the rubble as Giant-Man moments later, carrying Rocket, Bruce, and Rhodey ready for battle. Dr. Strange asks Wong if this was everyone, making him ask if he wanted more fighters. Rogers fastens his shield and grabs Mjnoir, ordering for the Avengers to assemble. With that order, both side erupt into a massive battle. Clint asks Rogers what he's supposed to do with the Infinity Stones, to which he orders them be taken far away from Thanos. As a result, a game of hot potato starts with the gauntlet, with it being tossed to other heroes in an attempt to get it to the Quantum Tunnel in Lang's van. Wanda appears before Thanos, enraged for the murder of Vision; using her powers, she tortures the Mad Titan and begins tearing apart his armor. Thanos yells for bombardment from his ship, disrupting the fight briefly. By this point, Spider-Man has the gauntlet and even the Instant Kill of his suit can't hold off Outriders for much longer. Thanos's ship starts firing at the sky as a blinding light comes down and destroys it; Captain Marvel has returned. Teaming up with Pepper, Valkyrie, Mantis, Nebula, 2014 Gamora, Wanda, Shura and Okoye, they race to get to the van. However, its destroyed, resulting in the gauntlet flying to Thanos. Dr. Strange nudges Tony to take action; this is the one possibility of them winning he foresaw. Tony struggles to get the gauntlet, but fails. Thanos snaps his fingers to eliminate everyone, but nothing happens. Tony reveals he stole the stones and his armor create a gauntlet for him. He snaps his fingers, causing Thanos and everyone loyal to him to disintegrate. Thanos sits in lament, accepting his fate. Pepper, Rhodey and Spider-Man rush to Tony, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. tells them he hasn't got long. Pepper shares one last loving moment with Tony and he passes peacefully. Time passes, and Earth celebrates the Avengers' victory, knowing their safety came at the cost of the life of Earth's greatest defender. All across the globe, friends and family are reunited. Lang and Hope visit Cassie, Shuri and T'Challa are reunited with their mother. Peter returns to school, discovering his best friend Need Leeds was among the victims of the Decimation that came back as well. A recording Tony made prior to the Time Heist gives a speech about his hopes in that the plan works and leaves a final loving message for Morgan. A funeral is held a Tony's home, where the a reef is set afloat in the lake, with the frame Pepper once framed his first arc reactor with:Proof that Tony Stark has a heart. In attendance are Pepper, Morgan, Happy, Rhodey, Peter, May, Rogers, Bruce, Thor, Lang, Janet, Hope, Hank, Quill, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, Groot, Clint and his family, Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Harley, Maria Ross, Thaddeus Ross, Danvers and Nick Fury. After the service, Clint talks to Wanda about how he wishes Nat and Vis could know that they won. Wanda comforts her friend, telling him that they know. Happy tells Morgan he'll look after her, and asks her what he can do; she asks for a cheesburger, making Happy remember when Tony got rescued from the Ten Rings. He tells her that he'll buy her all the cheeseburgers she wants. In New Asgard, Thor tells Valkyrie that his mother wisely told him to stop trying to be who he's "supposed to be" and find who he's "meant to be"; he makes her the new ruler of New Asgard officially, as she had more or less been running their society while he was in his drunken stupor. While he has no clue how to go about, he's decided to go back into the universe as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy in the meantime. In the ship, Quill is looking at Gamora's picture wonder where the version 2014 version of her went after the battle. Thor attempts to help Quill with the charts, making him wonder if Thor is trying to be the team leader. Drax, Nebula, Mantis and Rocket suggests fighting for the right to be leader, but both laugh it off. Thor confirms that Quill is their leader. In the forest outside the Avengers' property, Bruce is about to send Rogers back in time to return the Infinity Stones and Mjnoir. Once he's gone, Bruce counts down and hits the return button, However, nothing happens. Bucky draws their attention to an elderly man sitting not too far away. Bucky urges Sam to go talk to him. Sam realizes the old man is Rogers, asking him what happened. Rogers reveals that after he put everything back, he decided to get a life like Tony told him; it was a beautiful one. He hands Sam his shield, naming him the next Captain America. Sam is honored, telling him he'll do his best to honor his title. Seeing a wedding ring, Sam asks about Rogers' wife; however, Rogers refuses to tell him. Flashback to the 1940s, Rogers is dancing in his home with his wife. It turns out to be none other than his first love Peggy Carter. | Cast = * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Brie Larson as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers }} }} * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp / Hope van Dyne * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Paul Bettany as Vision * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow }} * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie }} * Winston Duke as M'Baku }} Additionally, Katherine Langford, }} Hiroyuki Sanada, }} and Ava Russo, }} have been cast in undisclosed roles. | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part II was the film's original title, the Russo brothers later confirmed that "Part I" and this movie would be re-titled to emphasize the differences between the two films, the former being re-titled to Avengers: Infinity War. * Filming for this film started on August 10, 2017, and wrapped on January 11, 2018. The filmmakers decided to shoot the two Avengers films back-to-back, despite the previous announcement that it would be shot simultaneously. * The film's title was officially announced as Avengers: Endgame alongside the debut trailer released on December 7, 2018.File:Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer * This film broke both the domestic opening weekend and worldwide opening box office records, with around $350 million domestic and $1.2 billion worldwide grosses, beating both records previously set by Avengers: Infinity War ($257.7 million and $640.5 million, respectively). ** Additionally, this film broke the record for the fastest time a film managed to reach $1 billion at the worldwide box office, on its 5th day of release, again beating Avengers: Infinity War which did so on its 11th day. | Trivia = * According to co-director Anthony Russo, the argument at the center of this movie was wether one can control their own destiny. * Writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely contemplated having the disappearance of Hawkeye's family happen at the end of Avengers: Infinity War. * Markus and McFeely struggled to decide where to take Thanos' character from the previous movie. It was Executive Producer Trinh Tran's suggestion to kill him early on. * The five-year time jump was inspired in part by TV series such as Fargo and Lost. * The trajectories of the heroes in the film were determined as sort of a What If? scenario. * When brainstorming ideas for each character's arc, it was considered to have Thor on a mission of vengeance. This idea was scrapped since the character's arc in Infinity War already had consisted of that. * An idea directors Anthony and Joe Russo tried to work into the movie was the scenario that roughly a quarter of all children worldwide would've been left orphaned after Thanos' snap. At a point early into development, they worked this angle by having Black Widow lead an organization in Washington, D.C. that was in charge of orphans. * Scrapped versions of the script showed that memorials like that in San Francisco existed in every city in the world. * McFeely wrote scenes of Bruce Banner working in a lab to transform himself into "Smart Hulk." Additionally, in an early version of the plot of Infinity War, Banner would have evolved into Smart Hulk during the battle of Wakanda. * The element of time-travel was brought to the table by Producer Kevin Feige, who wanted to use the Time Stone, or use time as an element. * Physicists were consulted for the formulation of the movie's time-travel. * Test screening audiences were confused by the film's rules of time-travel in comparison to Back to the Future, prompting reshoots of multiple jokes and explanations of the nuances of time-travel, including the scene in which Bruce Banner explicitly dismisses time-travel movies listed by Jim Rhodes and Scott Lang, including Back to the Future. }} * Markus and McFeely initially avoided having the characters time-travel to the Battle of New York since they considered it "pander-y" until co-Director Joe Russo asked for it. In the first draft of the film, the Avengers would've tried to get the Tesseract from Asgard since the artifact was there at one point with the Aether. In this version of the film, Iron Man would have infiltrated Asgard using a stealth armor, but he would have had to fight Heimdall whose abilities would allow him to detect Stark. In this early draft, Thor would have had long scenes with Jane Foster, and the Avengers would've tried to retrieve the Power Stone from Morag when the planet was still flooded. * In other versions of the film's story, the Avengers would've gone to the Triskelion to get the Tesseract, and somebody was going to get into a car and drive to Doctor Strange's house. * There were versions of the movie written with Nick Fury and another with Maria Hill appointed to retrieve Loki's Sceptre from the Avengers. After Alexander Pierce actor Robert Redford announced he was going to retire from acting, Markus and McFeely considered asking him to reprise his role. * A longer version of the film's final battle was written and shot. This climax was going to have its own three-act structure. * A scrapped scene written for the final battle consisted of a moment in a trench where the battle had gotten paused for roughly three minutes and approximately eighteen characters were going to discuss strategies in a way Markus and McFeely eventually regarded didn't flow like a natural conversation and felt "completely fake" and "fraudulent." * Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne were considered to appear in the final battle since they had their own Ant-Man and Wasp suits. * Directors Anthony and Joe Russo sought Iron Man actor Robert Downey Jr.'s approval for his character's arc in the film. Downey had mixed emotions about it, but ultimately approved it. }} * Natasha Romanoff didn't get a funeral because she was a cipher and Markus and McFeely didn't feel it was honest to the character to give her a funeral. * According to Markus and McFeely, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' finales mirror each other's story arc; Tony was about moving to selflessness while Steve moved towards self-interest. | Links = * Marvel films Gallery Images Avengers Endgame poster 012.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 013.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 014.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 015.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 016.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 017.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 018.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 019.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 020.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 021.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 022.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 023.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 024.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 025.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 026.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 027.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 028.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 029.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 030.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 031.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 032.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 033.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 034.jpg Avengers Endgame banner 001.jpg Avengers Endgame banner 002.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 041.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 041 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 042.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 042 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 043.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 043 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 044.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 044 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 045.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 045 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 046.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 046 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 047.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 047 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 048.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 048 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 049.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 049 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 050.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 050 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 051.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 051 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 052.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 052 Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 053.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 054.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “To the End” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Policy Trailer Teasers Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "No Mistakes, Kids" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Awesome” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Found” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Summer Begins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Powerful” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Time" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Go” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Everything" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Big Review TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Save" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Blitz 1 Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Thor 1 Movie TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Rolling Stone 1 Movie TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Assemble" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Prestige” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Worldwide" TV Spot Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere }} ru:Мстители: Финал Category:Marvel Studios